Leticia Reyes
|image= The_Quest_Wikia-Leticia_Reyes-infobox_01.jpg |Gender= Female |Age= 36 |Hair color= Brown |Eye color= Brown |Marital status= |Status= |Aliases= |Family= |Relationships= |Pet(s)= |Friends= |Enemies= |Hobbies= |Strengths= |Weaknesses= |Education= |Occupation= |Phobia(s)= |Season(s)= 1 |First appearance= Episode 1 |Last appearance=Episode 10 }} is a "Paladin" - a competitor on the ABC fantasy competition series The Quest. Personality Leticia was probably the proudest, and most muscular, of the women on The Quest. She was adept at fighting physically, she had the creativity necessary to strategize in battle, and she had the heart of a warrior, all of which she demonstrated excellently in the battle dome challenge. This deservedly earned her the Mark of Strategy after the battle dome. One of her fellow Paladins commented that Leticia was essentially an Amazon. Despite this, Leticia did have some minor flaws. In the horse tournament, though she did most of the tasks well, she could not make her horse run very fast, to the point that Sir Ansgar remarked that her name could be a new name for "slow." Before this, when she briefly lost her Sunspear piece and Ansgar found it and called her out on it, she felt ashamed of letting him down, and of risking doing the same to the Fates. Leticia is a fan of WWE Wrestling (WWF when she watched it as a child), and her experiences with it led her to admire superheroes. Personal Bio Leticia not only has the brains with a degree in business management information systems, but she also has a green belt in judo. Driven by her regret for not standing up for herself or others in the past, she is determined to emerge the hero.Official bio (Section below taken from ABC.com - Leticia Reyes' profile) What is your earliest memory of the fantasy genre? What made you become a fan? - My earliest memories of fandom came from watching WWF with my brother and cousins. After watching a match, we'd pretend the living room was a wrestling ring and we would take on the persona of our favorite wrestler. That served as the gateway into the land of superheroes. What’s the craziest thing you've done in the name of fandom? - I briefly played the role of a superhero from Puerto Rico for a short film. Dressing up and trying to simulate flying on green screen while representing my heritage was like living in a dream! What is your guilty pleasure when it comes to the fantasy genre? - I enjoy being physical and testing the limits of my strength. I often play out Clash of the Titans with my significant other in the privacy of my own confines. ;) How do you define "hero"? - A hero is a thoughtful, highly spirited individual with a big heart, resilient nature, and is driven by selfless good intention. Who is your real-life hero and why? - My family is pretty special and FULL of real-life heroes. I couldn't pick just one! Describe yourself in three words. - Candid, Thoughtful, Adventurous. Memorable Quotes References